


Hurt

by sophiewritesthings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Heartbreak, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiewritesthings/pseuds/sophiewritesthings
Summary: Would it ever stop hurting, having Maggie out of her life?





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> It's a really small fic but at least it's something.

It's been almost two hours since Alex saw the love of her life exit what used to be their apartment. Exit her life.   
  
When Maggie was here the apartment was always full of joy and warmth but now it felt cold and empty as if it was too big for her and the silence that surrounded her was deafening.    
  
She was sitting on the floor, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, staring at the door.    
  
A part of her wanted to open that door and run after the first woman she ever fell in love with and tell her that she had changed her mind. Tell her that she was all she needed to be happy. Tell her that she was enough and kiss her beautiful face.   
  
But the reasonable part of her knew that she couldn't do that. She still wanted to be a mom, still wanted a family no matter how much the fact that it wouldn't be with her broke her heart.   
  
From now on she wouldn't wake up in another person's arms. There wouldn't be any morning kisses or morning cuddles. No more romantic dates and passionate make-out sessions that made her unable to think straight.   
  
Imagining all the little things she had lost was what finally made her break down to tears. Her loud sobs probably audible to her neighbors but she didn't care.   
  
There was a hole in her heart that Maggie used to fill but now that hole was empty and she didn't think it would ever be full again.   
  
It hurt so fucking much.    
  
It would be easier if Maggie had done something to hurt her so she could hate her and be free of the heartache she felt now. But she loved her. She loved her more than anything else in the world.   
  
She didn't know for how long she had been crying before she stopped, too exhausted to continue.    
  
Instead of going to the bed where they shared so many nights and memories together, she remained on the floor.   
  
And as she was about to drift off to sleep, she wondered; would it ever stop hurting?


End file.
